The Death Twins
by MoonxXxAngel
Summary: It all starts with a lonely god. Who split his soul in two and then turned back time. Death had spent millennia by himself. Everything is gone, The world was nothing but a awful black abyss. He wonders what his life would have been like if he had someone by his side. So he went back to beginning and was reborn from one to two and so the story begins. Godlike Femharry TWINS
1. Chapter 1

**COLD!**

That's all he had felt for an eternity. Everything is gone. The sun, the stars, the moon, the flowers, the air. The whole universe was an empty abyss of nothing. In which he drifted with nothing but his thoughts for company.

He was sick of it. The darkness suffocated him. He was sick and tired and so terribly bored.

Now his entire existence consisted of floating around without any purpose.

He used to have a purpose. A rather important one mind you. For thousands of years he had a reason for existing. A task he had occupied his immortal life with.

He was death.

He wasn't always death he used to be as mortal as the next common person but that was a long time ago. Now he was death without anything to reap.

There was a war. Of course there was, humans are incredibly selfish and foolish creatures. Going around and slaughtering, enslaving, and oppressing anything they where to lazy to understand. The mundane world found out about the magicals and did what humans do best. They eradicated each other. It left children without mothers and mothers without children. Brothers and sisters separated by endless bloodshed. It was with a heavy heart that death collected those motherless children and vice versa.

It was brutal war with hardly any face to face fighting. For the mundane, it was nuclear bombs and deadly gasses. For the magicals it was widespread slaughtering spells, among other horrible monstrosities that their little dark minds could come up with. Some created to sate their own sick desire for violence. Like that illusionary spell that forced you to kill the ones you loved most over and over again, while you unknowingly where just gutting yourself.

They killed the whole world with their stupidity and now there is nothing left to fight about.

This was true peace….

Death loathed it.

The silence, the darkness, ThIs ReTcHedD CoLd. Ehem…

Not to mention the aching loneliness that sent empty spasms throughout his whole body. Yah, those where his least favorite part. He wondered if he had someone with him to share this burden of being death, would eternity be so horrible and empty?

His mind opened up to the possibilities this thought process opened up for him. He wondered how it would have been had he had someone there with him, not just as death but from the very beginning of his mortal life. When he was abused by his relatives, when most of the school turned their back on him TWICE. When Sirius had passed... Oh the things he could change if he could somehow make this wondrous dream a reality.

He could probably accomplish his plan fairly easily. He had plenty of power and not to mention time... Oh how he had shit tons of that. He decided to evaluate every piece of knowledge that he had gathered over his millennia of living (Of dying?). Let us just say that he had managed to accumulate a lot. He pulled himself into his mindscape easily, a nifty trick he had learned a long time ago. He faded into a world long forgotten. There were massive trees that had seen many a season come and go. A magnificent lake. The waters black and treacherous looking. A field of bright green grass covered in different wild flowers. Standing tall over all mentioned was a glorious stone castle. Its name…

"Hogwarts" Death breathed out almost lovingly. The tone didn't match his rough voice. Neglected after not using it for a thousand or so years. He glided into the ancient school in a very death like way. If he was still capable of such of thing he would have wept over things long gone.

He glanced around. It was rare that he used his mindscape. Mostly because the unfortunate shape it took brought about painful memories. Happy memories sure but you might say that's what made those the saddest of them all.

The inside of the school was just as he remembered it save for a few changes. The ghosts that used to wander the corridors of the gigantic structure where nowhere to be found. The laughter and joy that used to saturate the halls. The youthful happiness that was so thick you could almost taste it. Now it felt just as empty and hollow as outside of his mind.

Another major difference was the paintings.

They held very familiar moving visual scenes from his time as a mortal. The first time he rode a broom. The time he foolishly tried to out fly a dragon. To the first time he opened his eyes. Seeing his mother's smiling face. Treasured memories such as these were held in ornate gold, jewel encrusted frames . Some were silver. Those were to be remembered fondly but not of particular note. Other mundane memories in frames of bronze but the memories he would prefer to forget where forever immortalize in frames of rotting wood or sometimes even bone. Some were blood splattered. Some even burnt at the edges. he chose to ignore that there where a lot more of those that the ones made of precious metal.

He purposely kept his eyes away from the portraits of people that were scattered here and there. All were decorated with a bloody red X.

He glided through the corridors on silent feet. To someone else it would seem that he was wondering purposelessly. Taking seemingly random turns and walking in the same room twice, then taking a stroll around the room three times, finally promptly exiting the room. He knocked on statues and even portrait frames.

After what seemed like ages he came upon the door that had once led into the school's library. It still held books of course though they no longer held spells or the difference between wolfs bane and aconite. Well… They did but not in the same form. You see, now the library is ten times bigger and in the books was the vast knowledge of death.

He looked through almost all the books trying to find the one he desperately needed.

He looked through every book, tome and grimoire. Hell, he even looked through his minds version of a dictionary but no luck. He must have been in his minds library for almost a decade, although he did not care. Nothing looked even remotely what he was looking for. That is Until….

He decided to open a door in his mind that he swore never to look back on again.

In a dark little corner of his library, there Is a black and silver door covered in cracks and mold. Inside was a plethora of knowledge and memories that were not his own. They had once belonged to one of the evilest men in human history.

Voldemort.

Death was almost hesitant to even touch one of the many black books held in that secret part of the library but Death was desperate.

As he read he grew surprised, then disgusted by what he found.

Surprised because of how similar Tom Riddle and himself where in their early years and disgusted by how different they were in their later.

The sacrifice of having to read such trash paid off however when he eventually found what he had been looking for.

He smiled for the first time in two millennia.

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading you won't regret it I'm trying to make this story as unique as I can. I hope I succeed. The next chapter will be the birth of the twins and early life.**

 **XxXExtraXxX**

In a damp cabin somewhere in the middle of the sea. A giant of a man was addressing a little boy with dark untamable hair. Hagrid looked at the little wisp of a boy and said in a very serious voice. "You're a wizard 'arry". He braced himself for Harry's denial, expecting disbelief. Only it did not come. Harry just starred at Hagrid and in a equally serious voice he answered. "You're a harry wizard". The giant and the boy continued to keep eye contact neither losing their solemn expressions. Until Hagrid turned around and let out a cheery. "Well, off ta Diagon Ally we go". Harry followed him without even a glance at his terrified and confused relatives.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite being Death, arguably the most powerful being in the universe, the entity had rules he was compelled to follow.

He was informed of their excistence by the previous Death.

His predesessor had done that much before he disapeared. Leaveing him to carry on this aweful existence.

The Death before him had explained that he had been cursed by the creator to lead the souls of the dead to the next world. he was forced to do this until he could find a suitible replacement.

Which had been him. He now had to walk this path. He was the punished one.

"Nevermore". He whispered to himself.

He was going to break the rules and reverse time.

Well, in a way, he will.

In doing so he will acheive his goal and possibly destroy the universe.

Possibly.

Thats what he was counting on. The chance that this may work without to big of a concequence.

As you may know there is the theory of the multiverse. This theory states that there may be a hypothetical set of finite and infinite possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them.

Multiple universes, where in some, a person might exist. In another they may not. Or in another case someone may be a boy in one universe but in another he may be a girl.

Some universes are completely different from each other. Going as far or even farther to have different laws of physics or different energies used by the creatures there.

Death can testify that this theory is true and he was about to shatter the barrior between this universe and another.

One where he was born along with another.

So that if or when this version of himself becomes death he will make sure that this versions other half will have enough divinity to join him. " _ **If**_ " because while it is sure that they will be at least close to immortal. It is not assured that they will become death.

They may just end up with all the power and none of the responsibility.

Or they may become something... else... entirly.

What a scary thought.

No matter, he had made his decision. He refused to let less than promissing possibillities stop him from his plan.

His plan was to go to another dimension. Were Lilly Potter has two children instead of one.

He will split his vast powers in two, Along with his inividual soul and put them in the two Newborns.

Now what would happen to the souls already habbiting the bodies?

They would still be there of course.

He would never go as far as commiting such a monsterous act as stealing someones body, then forceing their soul out.

No, he will bury his consiousness deep in their mind and mentor them as they mature into the dieties they are sure to becoume. Assured by his intervention at their birth.

They will have their own will and they will be different than him.

The twin that was meant to be harry potter ( or whatever their name was to be) will absorb the mortal part of his soul becomeing one. As it should be. Still keeping their individuality. Since the mind, conciousness, and memories of death will be kept in a seperate part of their brain.

He will be waiting patiently for them to reach an apropriate age for him to begin their training.

Which they are going to need if this universe is anything like his own.

He will then split his immortal soul, that which gives him all of his power, into two giving each twin a half.

The soul and mind of his other self's twin will remain untouched besides the power given to him/her.

Now, He will not be giving babies the power of a god right out of the gate. lest they both burn from the inside out.

Their power would grow with them.

He was going to place a seal on them so that power leaked out of it slowly merging the godly magic with theirs.

"All there is to it, is to do it". Death sighed as he materialised silently in a quiet neighborhood called godic's hollow.

He made his way to a window where he went unseen.

There was a couple in the house both laughing merrily with one another.

The woman had blood red hair and peircing green eyes that held a writhing fire just beneath the surface. She was just starting to show signs of her pregnancy.

The man had pitch black hair like messy raven feathers and warm hazel gold eyes.

Death looked at the man and wife longingly. He wished he could gather them up in his arms and make up for lost time. However this was not possible. He could not even warn them for what was to come.

Although he might be able to stop it... somehow.

Death prepared himself for what he was about to attempt. The divine being gave a rattleing breath, much like that of a dementor and reached inside his abdomen with both hands and pulled out a smokey black gold and white orb of condensed magic. He drew his hands apart. spliting the orb into two smaller silvery grey balls. Runic purple chains wrapped around both spheres. He then willed the magic to be absorbed into the red haired womens womb. Where the two unborn babbies resided.

She colapsed with a gasp into her husbands arms. Said husband was frantically trying to find out what had befallen his comatose wife.

Death gave a sigh of relief. He was afraid that part would not have gone as well as it had. His mortal counterparts mother was simply asleep.

Death once again reached inside himself, this time into his chest where his heart would be, and pulled out an ethereal glowing grean string. This was his mortal soul or soul cord as he called it. Purple runic chains entertwined with the soul construct and he willed it to merged with the soul of the unborn child that was this universe's Harry Potter.

Next he pulled out a long golden string, his immortal soul, split it in half and merged it with both childrens soul cord.

All that was left was his physical body and his consiousness.

His form morghed into three familiar items. The cloak, the wand and the stone.

The powerful objects glowed white and shot off to be hidden until such a time as they were found by one of the twins.

Now there where two of each odject in this universe.

He hoped he made the right choice.

He sent his conciousness deep into the mind of his counterpart to wait.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **I am sorry for any spelling mistakes if you see some please point them out to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_'Where am I...'?_

 _'What am I...'?_

 _'So warm...'?_

 _They newly created Being thought to itself and drifted back to its slumber._

 _Indeed._

 _what was it?_

 _Was it human?_

 _was it a god?_

 _WaS iT sOmThInG eLsE eNtIrLy._

 **XxXxX**

'Something is wrong'. Death thought to himself. 'Something in incredibly wrong'.

He could not quite put his finger on it but it felt as if something was missing, or something was there that wasn't supposed to be.

It was an odd feeling really.

What if he condemned the entire universe with his stupidity.

No he had to have faith that he would have completed something as important as this without fail.

he would just have to wait and see. It was too early to tell. Not until the twins were born, could he jump to any conclusions.

 _and so he waited._

 _ **XxXxX**_

"Twins". The Mediwitch had told him.

James sat back in his chair with a weary sigh. A part of him was overjoyed of course! But... with the war going on, the order, and not to mention the prophecy. That damned prophecy that practically sealed the fate of his family. His children were doomed to a life of hardship.

Whether he lived long enough to help them or not.

Dumbledore getting on his last nerve at every chance he had was not helping the matter.

He had made the mistake of telling the headmaster the news that he was in fact not having one child but two.

He remembered how that conversation had went...

 **XxXxX**

 _"Headmaster! Lilly's pregnant." James exclaimed happily. Dumbledore eyes twinkled merrily._

 _"How delightful! James my boy, we must celebrate! You never know when you'll have another chance in such dark times as this"._

 _"Wait you haven't heard the best part". James said. Practically vibrating with excitement and joy._

 _Dumbledore_ _looked at James expectantly, a warm smile on his face._

 _"It's Twins!"_

 _The warm look Dumbledore had been sporting immediately fell from his face. His expression looked grim._

 _"James...". The previously overjoyed man stopped in his tracks._

 _All the color drained James' face He looked at the old man suddenly serious. The headmaster had only ever used this tone with him once before._

 _When his parents were found dead._

 _"Professor...?" His voice cracked._

 _"It's a... very dark time in our society. A time where even the children are affected by it." Dumbledore rose from his seated position and motioned James to follow him to the fire place._

 _"There is something I must show you, that I am afraid concerns you and your family."_

 _They appeared in the headmasters office with little delay_

 _"As you may know." The headmaster began. "A few days ago, I was holding teaching interviews for the position of the new divination teacher." He said as he opened the doors to his pensive room, pulling a silvery bottle from a shelf._

 _James nodded._

 _"Well, a young women by the name of Sybill Trelawney expressed interest in the job. In her letter she did not seem very". Dumbledore paused. "Qualified." Dumbledore continued. "However, I agreed to meet with her despite this, due to her relations to the celebrated Cassandra Trelawney. I was sure she would have at least a small percentage of the gift her many times great grandmother had."_

 _I agreed to meet her in the hogshead. I knew that the pub would have more privacy than the Three Broomsticks could give._

 _The older wizard poured the contents of the glass bottle into the golden basin and swirled them around with his wand. He looked up at james._

 _"At first I had thought that I had come to the conclusion that she had not a lick of the sight her ancestor had." He intoned._

 _"I was wrong". He then plunged his face into the pensive and disappeared into the basin. James followed close behind._

 **XxXxX**

What he had witnessed in the headmasters memory was nothing short of disturbing.

The women with the crazy look about her.

Her haunting voice.

The prophecy...

If it were at all appropriate he would probably have requested the professor obliviate him.

Unfortunately he needed the information in the memory if he was going to protect his unborn daughters.

Thats right, daughters.

The first female potters in almost 500 years.

It was mind boggling to think that he was being blessed with something so rare and precious.

He thought back to what the prophecy had said.

 _ **The ones with the power to destroy the rot that plagues both the wizarding and the mundane world now approaches.**_

 _ **Chosen by the lonely reaper. They will know power their enemies know not. Strengthened by a bond no two other posses.**_

 _ **Born as the seventh month dies. They will come from one and split into two and then split once more.**_

 _ **Together, they draw their enemies to them. Apart they call for one another.**_

 _ **Marked as equals by the one who calls himself the Dark lord.**_

James had suddenly been pulled from the memory before he could hear the end of the dreadful vision.

When he had questioned Dumbledore all he got in reply had been. ' _Somethings are left better unknown'._

As you can imagine James had been very angry when further prodding had been refuted. He had not spoken to one Albus Dumbledore since.

Not that it kept Albus Dumbledore from trying to talk to him.

There have been countless owls and floo calls all saying the same thing.

 _'It would probably be the best if you sent the children away.'_

The old man had the audacity to be as presumptuous as to think he had any right dictating where his children went.

' _Your wife's sister would be perfect'._

That is the last thing James would ever do. The finale time Lily had tried to reconcile with her sister was when Petunia gave birth to her nephew.

After the death of both their parents from 'mysterious' house fires... on the same night. Lily decided to contact to only family she had left.

Her sister.

Only to have the door slammed in their faces and a shrill cry of "Vernon", Before a walrus of a man burst through the door with a shotgun in hand. threatening to ' _Shoot the freakishness right out of them,'_

Needless to say he would never trust his _"freaky"_ daughters with the Dursleys.

If anything, God forbid, ever happened to him and lily. He would most certainly entrust them to Sirius or Remus before anyone else. He would say peter too but... He had been acting rather weird lately.

All he could honestly do at the moment is hope for the best while preparing for the worst.

He had already written up his will. Declaring everything to go, of course, to his babies and that their guardians be their god parents being Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom for one and the other's being Remus Lupin and Pandora Lovegood in the event Lilly and he are unable to do so.

 **XxXxX**

Dumbledore sat in his office in Hogwarts mulling over the prophecy he had show to James or more accurately what he had not shown James.

 _ **They will partake in a 7 year trial of blood before they light the would aflame. Bringing balance to a place of chaos once more.**_

 _ **Born as the seventh month dies.**_

 _ **Twin Gods will rise.**_

"Whatever will I do". he sighed to himself. He didn't know what the future may hold but it looked bleak.

However, whatever action he may take, he knew it would be for the greater good.


	4. Chapter 4

Death felt something foreign stir deep in his consciousness. His was immediately filled with dread. He prayed to whatever being that might be listening that it wasn't what he thought it was.

He hadn't felt anything quite like this since…

XxXxXxXxXxX

The magical hospital ward, St. Mungos, was in chaos.

Sirius Black, a man with wavy black hair and bright silver eyes, was sitting in a corner whimpering and rocking back and forth, muttering in a deranged manner.

"so much blood" The poor man child whispered, over and over again.

On the other side of the waiting room. There was a pregnant woman with a rounded face with a short, blonde, feathered pixie cut running around excitedly telling people about her and her friend's babies. Her exasperated husband following close behind.

"My Best Friend lily is having twins in there". She told one nurse, pointing to one of the hospital rooms. " Can you believe that, 'Twins', Merlin that's going to be difficult. From what I've seen and been told by other mothers not to mention my own, babies are a giant handful even with just one. I myself, am do any minute. My husband tried to keep me home to rest" Alice Longbottom said, taking the hand of the man beside her as she talked a mile a minute. "But I was having none of it."

The nurse just nodded politely slightly stunned at the energy the blonde had.

James Potter, the man with untamable black hair and hazel eyes flecked with liquid gold. Presumably the father of the soon to be born twins.

He was running in and out of one of the hospital rooms giving commentary on every little event such as giving unwanted detailed updates about the state of his wife's labor before running back into the room.

Yet another man, Remus Lupin, sporting light sandy brown hair and yellow gold eyes walked out of the same room James had just skipped back into. His face was drained of all color. He walked shakily to one of the chairs scattered around the room.

And promptly passed out.

Lily's other friend, Pandora Lovegood, Was unable to make it due to her currently being in the Amazon studying the magic of the people living there. Her husband had accompanied her but he had his own interest in the animals that resided there rather than the people.

Pandora wasn't the only one not at the party. Peter pettigrew was also absent from the event, however, he was not really missed seeing as he had been absent a lot lately. His friend didn't mind all that much. they understood that despite being sorted into gryffindor he wasn't one for bravery and preferred to stay out of the fighting.

Little did they know at that moment. He was committing one of the worst sins one could commit.

xXx 3 hours later xXx

Lily Potter was filled to absolute the brim with incredible happiness.

She'd had a successful labor. The babies were completely healthy as a result. The two beautiful baby girls that she'd held in her womb for nine months were finally in her arms.

James was fast asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed, snoring up a storm, a little bit of drool dribbling down his chin.

God she loved that man.

However nothing could ever compare to the love she held for her daughters. Lily had never thought that a feeling so intense existed but here she was willing to tear apart the entire universe just to keep her babies safe from all harm.

She looked down at the newborns in her arms. observing them closely. They had been surprisingly quiet at their birth. Only whimpering a little as that where cleaned and wrapped tightly like a little burrito.

Little Harmony was the first to be born making her the oldest of the two. She had been very quiet since birth and was the first to open her emerald green eyes. they shone with intelligence and were surrounded by thick black lashes. Harmony had looked around with a strange amount of Awareness. Sirius had commented that she had obviously inherited her mother's genius not to mention her beauty. Harmony had gotten her father's hair though. She already sported thick black curls that were sure to be as wild as her father's.

Adriana was next. She had been a bit more fussy but not as much as most babies. She had opened her light golden eyes soon after her sister. Everyone had gasped in awe. They were an even brighter shade than her father's dull hazel and Remus' yellow gold eyes, that were due to his being a werewolf. The younger twin had curly hair like her sister but it was scarlet like her mother Lily's.

They were absolutely gorgeous and Lily loved every part of them from there cute button noses to their little toes.

She would do anything to protect them even if it meant dying.

xXxXxXxXx

Life was going quite well for voldemort. The war was going in his favor and the ministry had practically given up hope. His very name was feared all over Europe. He had loyal followers and servants who would lay down their lives or even go as far as to give him their first born.

there was just one little snag in his plans. One little group that has been at the top of his list of things to annihilate. Right up there with muggleborns, magical creature prejudice and tomatoes. (He hated tomatoes, they were gross!) He only had one point of resistance left.

The order.

They were getting on his last nerve. The order of the phoenix was also led by one of his biggest obstacles in his quest of bettering the wizarding world.

Albus Dumbledore.

The old man has been a thorn in his side since the very beginning. Even as early as when he first started school perhaps even before that. The man seemed as if he had some kind of agenda against Tom Riddle ever since coming to the orphanage when he was eleven.

It had always seemed to him that Dumbledore knew what he was to become. Like he always knew what he had done. What he wanted to do.

It wasn't legitimacy since after the first time the old codger had entered his mind he had used any money he had earned (Or stolen) to bye a book on occlumency. He had gotten good at it fairly quickly, learning that he was a natural occlumens able to create a fortress in his mind. block out emotions, thoughts and even repress memories. Not that he did. Memories were useful...even the ones he would rather forget.

So he knew that the man couldn't have gotten in his head. There must be something else…

'Enough of that' he thought. On to the most recent cause for concern.

The prophecy.

He only had gotten bits and pieces from severus but he had enough information to determine that the ones that could destroy everything he had worked had for were the children of Lily and James Potter. He had to correct this little mishap and continue on his way to power.

The potters were formattable in their own right. Both at the top of their class and probably the most powerful witch and wizard in their generation. Plus, from what he has heard from his followers. The red-headed woman has been given the title the red death after the way she her opponents blood is spilled on the battlefield. Though the order frowns upon killing the death eaters there are no qualms with making their capture painful.

He had much planning to do.

It would not be an easy task.


	5. Chapter 5

Dammit, He knew he would mess something up. Murphy's law and all that! Well he could fix this. He just had to bind that parasite. Another inconvenient law is that you cannot destroy a soul. Mutilate or bind it but not destroy. Turns out that presence he felt in all of his time as death wasn't just him finally going crazy. It was that man hitching a ride on his immortality.

He would fix this.

He had too.

* * *

Harmony and Adriana were sleeping peacefully when a purple mist rose from one and seeped into the other. No one witnessed this anomaly and Adriana only shifted a little in her sleep before calming once more.

* * *

"Ah peter, wonderful of you to finally join us." The dark lord flicked a piece of fluff off his robe absentmindedly. Thing were dying down on the war front. People were finally realising that he was right and they were wrong. Also

He was bored.

"Yes, m-master." If he wasn't a mature adult he would groan aloud. Since he was a sensible person he would have to be content with only groaning internally. It seemed like he was in a constant state of groaning internally nowadays.

He was rarely lucid. He recognised that the mutilation of his soul may have driven him a wee bit insane.

Just a wee bit.

His campaign hadn't really gone as he originally planned because of it.

He was feared now. Which was kinda fun at first but now it's annoying. Especially the constant stuttering.

It was difficult to hold a conversation.

"I was informed you had news for me." He drawled out. He also found more lint. Oh joy.

"Yes, t-that's correct your darkness." What was with the wizarding world and weird nicknames? Well, he couldn't really talk could he? Lord voldemort? A school boy nickname his close circle of "friends" (ehem minions) had given him and it stuck.

He lifted an eyebrow towards pettigrew and the wormy man seemed to stumble over his words even more. Oh god they would be there all day. His hand twitched toward his wand. His more… insane alter ego enjoyed giving out corporal punishment more than he did but it did have merit and seemed to get things moving a little faster.

Wormtail noticed his movement and spit his words out like if he kept them in any longer he would choke on them.

"The potters made me their secret keeper instead of Sirius." The soon to be magical dictator leaned forward on his throne and his mouth curled into a smile as his mind clouded with the familiar madness.

"Excelant."

* * *

Fluorescent, multi-colored bubbles floated through the air. Much to the delight of the two toddlers sitting on the floor in front of their beaming father in front of them and their mother smiling warmly to their right.

Lily was glad that shining moments of happiness like this existed in such a dark, evil riden world they lived in.

Their precious moment of bliss was however, shattered by the sound of shouting and the feeling of slimy evil magic right outside their home. Their wards fell around them like broken glass. A lump formed in Lilly's throat as her eyes met that of her husband. He merely nodded before they sprung into action.

Lilly grabbed the two girls as gently as she could and rushed up the stairs to the nursery. James flicked his wrist and his wand fell into his hand, ready to face what was coming.

The couple shared one last look of finality.

* * *

Tom Riddle's mind cleared once more and what he found was... peculiar to say the least.

The red-headed woman who terrorized his men's nightmares lay dead at his feet. Pity she didn't join him. Despite her heritage, she would have made a fine addition to his collection. Her husband as well, despite his light affinity.

He stepped over the corpse that was growing cold and remembered his promise to one Severus Snape. He shrugged. Oh well. He couldn't really be held responsible for what he did while under the influence of crazy, now could he?

His targets were sitting up in their crib just… staring at him.

Creepy.

He was never having children. Seriously, children creeped him out.

Also, their magic felt… weird and powerful. Yep, these were the ones. No doubt. Yay him for picking the right family to slaughter.

"Nothing personal." He raised his wand. They stared. The black haired one kept looking at him and then at her mother and then back to him, almost...confused. The red-head, like her mother, just kept her eyes on him, her head slightly tilted.

"Avada Kedavra"

Well, something went terribly wrong, as things tend to do, and before he was blasted from his body he caught a glimpse of the girls glowing gold and green eyes and the solemn form of a figure hovering behind them.

* * *

Some things… are just impossible to chance. Fate's a bitch as they say. She actually is. He had met her and dealt with her many times. A stubborn woman. With a slap that almost stung worse than Molly Weasleys.

He had tried to save his incarnations parents but it was like he was contained by an invisible wall, keeping him from interfering. It was out of his hands.

It also seemed as if this world was rejecting him. Which was to be expected. It wouldn't be able to get rid of him completely for some years yet.

He would still be able to help these girls.

* * *

"It has begun."

Albus Dumbledore watched the smoldering remains of the potter residence.

Despite this tragedy. It was the perfect circumstances to put his plans into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius was practically foaming at the mouth at the thought of his friend, peter's betrayal.

As he made his way through the rubble that remained of his bestfriends house, his only thoughts where how he would absolutely mutilate his former friend, wormtail.

If it wasn't for the calming presence of Remus by his side he would have. The werewolf had always been the voice of right and wrong in his head ever since his school days. Now the voice was telling him to search for any…survivors.

Remus' emotions may not have been as clear on his face as his companion's but he wasn't any less upset. He had been honored that Lily and James had made him the godfather of one of their girls. So much so, that he had declined the mission Dumbledore had presented him with so that he could be closer to the family should the need arise. The sentiment was appreciated but it didn't matter in the end. James and Lily were dead and their daughters were yet to be found.

Both Sirius and Remus both clung to the hope that they were okay. It was all they had now. It was all anybody seemed to have now.

Hope.

It seemed that it was not unfounded. Both men could have cried in relief.

They had found the girls.

They seemed to be at the center of the wreckage but everything around them seemed untouched. Like they had been contained in a perfect little bubble of protection. Despite this, Harmony still had a cut that was bleeding on her forehead. They couldn't see it yet but Adriana had a similar cut on the back of her hand.

Sirius did let out a small sob and picked Harmony up. Remus did the same with Adriana. They held the toddlers close and let their grief and happiness flow out of them. As if feeling the emotions in the air the girls began to sniffle.

"Pa'foo?" Harmony said softly to Sirius. Adriana turned towards him too and tilted her head in question.

"I'm here, it's alright, I'm here." Sirius said over and over again, almost to himself, while rocking her back and forth.

"Gentleman." A familiar voice called.

Sirius and Remus turned towards Albus Dumbledore before taking a step back.

James had given them both strict instructions that, should anything happen to him or Lily, they were not to give the girls to Dumbledore. Especially if his intentions were to send them to Lily's sister.

"Albus." Remus nodded in acknowledgement.

"James and Lily's death was a grave tragedy but there is still the matter of where miss Adriana and Harmony will go." Dumbledore paused. "May I suggest Lily's sister. She has a child about their ag-."

"No you may not." Sirius snapped turning away from the headmaster as if to shield little Harmony from him.

"Pardon?" Albus asked, stunned.

"You may not suggest where they may go." Remus explained sternly. He had never thought he would ever speak to the man in this way. The man that had saved him. Someone he looked up to but it seemed it was necessary.

Sirius nodded. "It has been decided." He looked down at Harmony who stared at Dumbledore. "They will stay with either of their godparents. Meaning Remus and I, Alice or Pandora."

Dumbledore looked grim. "Alice and Frank… were attacked yesterday by one Bellatrix Lestrange." Sirius flinched. " And the doctors at St. Mungos say they may never recover. Mrs. Lovegood is due to have her own little girl anytime. You have your duties as an auror and Remus… I do not believe I must remind you of why you would not be able to care for the young Potter's." It was Remus' turn to flinch.

Sirius' anger at the death of his friends turned towards his former Headmaster. "It is with the utmost respect professor, that I politely ask you to shove it." The dog animagus spat.

"Sirius… look around you. Look what happened here. My sources tell me that Voldemort did not return from his mission. His mission to kill the girls in your very arms. The magical world has been purged of an evil. This night will not go unheard about. The public will view these girls as saviors."

"They will never be left alone and if you choose to take them in, neither will you." Dumbledore sighed. "And their enemies will not rest until they finish their master final wish. They should be sent away from the magical world."

"We will deal with it then." Sirius said Finally. Remus gave a nod in agreement. "They will stay with us."

Dumbledore sighed again and with one last ditch effort he said. "You can feel it can't you. Their magic."

Sirius and Remus paused. This was a subject that they never really discussed.

Sometimes, when someone had enough magic and didn't know how to conceal it. You could feel it and people who had a natural talent for sensing magic could feel everyone's and even sense things like emotions and affinity.

Harmony and Adriana had a godawful amount of magic. Awful because, Sirius (Who had a minor ability to sense magic) practically almost choked on it the first time he was introduced to the baby girls. He had since gotten used to it but it could and would certainly turn a few heads or bring unwanted company to their doorstep.

James and Lily had been to a private healer to ask if such a thing was normal or even safe for the newborns. The healer hadn't been very concerned but he did say it was rare. It just usually happens when two heads of an ancient and most noble house come together for the first time or the children are exposed to an artifact or place with a lot of ambient magic.

Lily and james had looked at each other in concern because Lily was a muggle born and they couldn't recall ever taking the twins around anything as described.

Remus decided not to humor the headmaster further. "If that will be all Professor, we really must get the girls home." He enunciated and closed his eyes with a sigh. "It has been a... long night."

The two younger men spun on their heels and apparated away.

The elderly wizard gave a long suffering sigh and followed suit.

 **SSS**

Oh how he wished people could only see as he did. The big picture. For the good of all.

He new what he had to do.

Although he was going to proceed like this anyway, had the remaining marauders agreed to his plans. Now it had the added bonus of possibly having the newest guardians of the Potter twins seeing things his way.

 _Dear Editor and Chief of the esteemed Daily Profit post._

 _I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order Of Merlin (First class), Headmaster of Hogwart school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and chief warlock of the Wizengamot, Have on good authority that the plague by the name of Lord voldemort that has plagued our community for over a decade has now been made rid of and by an unlikely and surprising means…_

he finished the letter, describing the circumstances in which the Dark Lord had been vanquished. He may have… Embellished slightly but he was writing to a newspaper after all. He then began a similar one to the minister.

He summoned fawkes and handed him the letters he had written.

 _'I am sorry boys'_

 **A/N Hello! I just wanted to let you know that any questions are welcome if something doesn't quite make sense. Also, I would like to let you know that I'm looking for a beta. I'm sure everyone is getting tired of my atrocious grammar issues and spelling mistakes...among other thing I'm sure. Also I would like to apologise for the short chapters. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to pace this story. I don't want a lot of "Pre-Hogwarts" but I also feel like there is a lot of information to sort through and get over and done with.** **Thank you for reading and for making it this far. I send you good vibes. *Wiggles fingers***


End file.
